herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ushio
Ushio (潮 "Tide"?) was the twentieth of twenty-four Fubuki-class destroyer destroyers, built for the Imperial Japanese Navy following World War I. When introduced into service, these ships were the most powerful destroyers in the world. They served as first-line destroyers through the 1930s, and remained formidable weapons systems well into the Pacific War. Ushio was one of only two of the 24 ships in its class to survive World War II, and it was also the only survivor out of the 22 combat ships involved in the Pearl Harbor assault force. Appearance She wears a serafuku and black kneehighs. Her cannon is pink, and which has a :3 face upon its top so that looking down at it, the cannon barrels look like ears on a bunny. She normally hugs her cannon tightly to her chest (to hide her chest, presumably). She has long black hair with a notable ahoge. The torpedo launchers strapped to her thighs have puppy, kitty, bunny, and other cartoon animal stickers on them. Her most salient trait is that in her Official Art, after reaching medium damage, she pulls her cannon away, and can see she's hiding Large Breasts for a destroyer/young girl. (The reason for this may be that "Ushi" is the word for "cow", so she has "Ushi Oppai", or "cow tits", which is how some Japanese mock women with large breasts.) Many more recent destroyers have had large breasts, but at the time, she was the only destroyer, making her the "oppai loli". Even though Hamakaze has stolen a bit of her thunder, and there are a few others that have significant chest size, a combination of the fact that it had already become meme, and the fact that Ushio seems so shy about it makes her a particular target for large breasted little girl jokes. In her second remodel (Kai Ni), she comes with green-and-brown camouflage painted on her rigging, boots and weapons. Her pink bunny-gun is replaced with a wrist-mounted double-barreled turret on her right arm, and a forearm-mounted pair of triple-barreled turrets on her left, reflecting her all-AA cannon loadout. A long white ribbon is worn like a headband, tied in a bow that flutters behind her, and she has depth charges worn looped on her skirt belt. When taking medium or heavy damage, her CG also now reveals she wears bear-print underwear. Personality She tends to behave in a shy and clumsy manner. Her voicework portrays her being quite unsure of herself and very soft-spoken. She also gives off a signature "HYAA!" scream, especially when repeatedly "poked" by the player. Combined with her pink cannon and stickers, she tends to come off as a girly-girl. As an extension of this, she's also used in works portraying her as a serial sexual abuse victim whether for comedy or drama is up to the artist. Ushio tends to appear in comics alongside Akebono frequently, with Akebono being a constantly fussing older sister. Merchandise 67ceaf70f853adcf469aa28a8c2f305e.jpg Trivia *Surrendered August 15, 1945, scrapped in 1948. *Her name means "tide" or "current". *Received her Kai Ni on the 84th anniversary of her commissioning: November 14th, 2014. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kantai Collection Heroes Category:Military Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Merciful Category:War Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Humanoid Category:Fictionalized Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Retired Category:Mechanically Modified